piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pintel
Pintel was a member of Captain Hector Barbossa's pirate crew serving aboard the Black Pearl. Pintel was rarely seen without his partner in crime, Ragetti. Biography Early life Pintel and Ragetti were both press-ganged into service by the Royal Navy, but they did not take well to this life. After a year of beatings, bad food and boredom, both jumped ship and set themselves up as pirates in the Caribbean. They were both at Tortuga the night Captain Jack Sparrow arrived there looking for a crew to sail to Isla de Muerta and claim the lost treasure of Hernán Cortés. Pintel and Ragetti both joined Sparrow's crew, along with other pirates, including Barbossa, who became the First Mate.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Three days into the voyage, Pintel and Ragetti joined in a mutiny staged by Barbossa that left Jack marooned on a desert island, while the crew of the Black Pearl completed its journey. At Isla de Muerta, the treasure was found, and soon frittered away. It was only after having lost all 882 gold coins that the pirates learned of the treasure's terrible curse: as punishment for their transgression, they had become undead, and only by returning all 882 pieces into the stone chest on Isla de Muerta would the curse be lifted. Pintel was forced to remain with Barbossa's crew until such a time as he became mortal once more. A cursed pirate For the next ten years, the crew of the Black Pearl raided settlements across the Seven Seas, tracking down all the pieces of treasure taken from the chest. The last piece was found by Pintel himself, during the siege of Port Royal. Working in tandem, Pintel and Ragetti hunted down Elizabeth Swann, holder of the coin, in her father's mansion. Before Pintel could reach her, Swann invoked the right of parley, much to Pintel's annoyance. However, since this meant the girl would be taken to Barbossa without a fight, it was in Pintel's best interests after all. Elizabeth was taken to Isla de Muerta, after Barbossa was led to believe she was the daughter of Bootstrap Bill Turner, whose blood had to be contributed to the blood already paid by the rest of the crew in order to lift the curse. Barbossa held a blood ritual in the treasure cave, dropping the last, blood-stained coin into the chest. In order to ensure the curse had been lifted, Barbossa casually shot Pintel in the heart, who took offense at this, though fortunately for him, the curse was still upon the crew. The rest of the pirates turned on Pintel and Ragetti, accusing them of bringing them the wrong person, though the tension was soon dispelled with the escape of Elizabeth and the arrival of Jack Sparrow—who, as Pintel pointed out, was "supposed to be dead". Pintel and Ragetti participated in the subsequent battle against the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], they manned one of the cannons and fired the chainshot which broke the mast of the Interceptor, and later returned to Isla de Muerta with the crew and Will Turner, the real son of "Bootstrap Bill". While sailing back to Isla de Muerta, Pintel and Ragetti told him the Bootstrap's story. Barbossa's second attempt at the blood ritual was interrupted by the news that the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] was waiting offshore to ambush the pirates. Pintel and Ragetti were chosen by the Bo'sun to act as decoys while the crew infiltrated the ship. Forced to wear a dress and row out into the open sea in a longboat, Pintel was not pleased, and his sour mood worsened when Ragetti commented upon how nice his partner looked in the dress. Pintel lunged for Ragetti, dropping his parasol and revealing himself to the moonlight—thus showing his true, skeletal form to the crew of the Dauntless. A fierce battle ensued, during which Pintel and Ragetti boarded the ship and slew a number of royal marines. Ultimately, however, Will Turner lifted the curse, Barbossa was shot dead by Jack, and the surviving pirates were forced to surrender to the Royal Navy. Pintel, thinking quickly, attempted to invoke the right of parley with his captors, Mullroy and Murtogg, offering a sheepish grin as he was placed under arrest. .]] Re-cursed Pintel, along with several other pirates escaped and recursed themselves. Lead by the Bo'sun, they attempted to get revenge on Jack Sparrow. After several failures to this end, Pintel, along with Ragetti, lifted the curse from themselves. Among their adventures were stealing the DauntlessThe Buccaneer's Heart!, searching for an Aztec idol to lift their curseLegend of the Aztec Idol!, and an attempt to take the Black Pearl from Jack Sparrow.Chain Reaction! A new life Both Pintel and Ragetti managed to escape the hangman's noose, however, after escaping from the Port Royal prison with help from the jailer's key-carrying dog. They set out to locate their old ship, the Black Pearl, and eventually discovered it anchored at Pelegosto. They attempted to commandeer it, but succeeded only in ensuring the ship was prepped to set sail when its crew suddenly returned with the island's native cannibals in hot pursuit. Jack Sparrow magnanimously allowed them to join his crew, having already accepted Barbossa's pet monkey on board.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Despite this act of generosity, neither Pintel nor Ragetti were completely loyal to Jack, seeking only to make profit for themselves. While on Isla Cruces, Pintel decided to take the Dead Man's Chest, the object of Jack's desire, for himself and Ragetti, and fled into the jungles while Sparrow fought Will Turner and James Norrington for possession. They later encountered Elizabeth Swann, and decided to settle a score with her. However, when faced with a common enemy in the form of the crew of the Flying Dutchman, Pintel and Ragetti fought alongside Swann, displaying a surprising level of teamwork with the girl. Ultimately, the chest was stolen by Norrington, and Pintel and Ragetti escaped Isla Cruces with Jack and his crew. Pintel was onboard the Black Pearl when the Kraken attacked, and joined in the desperate fight against it. He abandoned ship with the crew prior to Jack's sacrifice, and returned to Tia Dalma's shack. There, he and Ragetti vowed to sail with the crew to World's End to bring Captain Jack back to the land of the living. With that, the two pirates were shocked to learn they would be accompanied on their voyage by none other than their former Captain, Barbossa. Pintel accompanied Barbossa and his crew to Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Jack. When the ship was rocked upside-down to get back to the land of the living, Pintel and Ragetti tied themselves upside-down to the mast of the Black Pearl so they would be right-side up when the ship flipped.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Equipment and traits Pintel was a short, round man with balding gray hair. He always wore a faded blue coat and a shirt that was torn down to his waist. Around Pintel's neck was a torn neckerchief. Strapped on his brown pants was a faded black leather belt. He had a great deal of black facial hair. Pintel's weapon was a cutlass which he used with some aptitude, namely alongside his friend and fellow pirate, Ragetti. Pintel also wielded on occasion a pistol, axe, and a knife. Pintel appeared to be gruff and vicious, but could easily be frightened by many elements. and was very meek at times, going so far as to be apologetic for shouting at others. During a battle however, Pintel showed courage when alongside his partner in crime, Ragetti. Pintel also questioned the recently-acquired religious nature of Ragetti. One thing Pintel seemed to share with Ragetti, was a strong loyalty to Barbossa, switching allegiances from Jack Sparrow to Barbossa when he returned from death. Despite being loyalty to Barbossa, Pintel held a great deal of respect for Sparrow, coming along on the journey to World's End out of this respect. Behind the scenes *Pintel is portrayed by Lee Arenberg in all three Pirates of the Caribbean films. He is voiced by Greg Ellis in The Legend of Jack Sparrow, who also provides the voice of Ragetti in that game. *Arenberg maintains that his character is the uncle of Ragetti, though no evidence for this claim has yet been presented in any official material. *In 2006, Pintel and Ragetti were part of an ad campaign for VISA credit cards, in which they try multiple ways to "get treasure" from out of a VISA card. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Breakout!'' *''The Escape of Pintel and Ragetti!'' *''Legend of the Aztec Idol!'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''The Haunting of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''The Challenge!'' *''The Dragon Tile!'' *VISA commercial spot Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' References Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Cannoneers Category:English Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:Royal Navy